Theinvisiblehotdog Incorporated
'Theinvisiblehotdog Incorporated '''is a business that produced Season 1 of The Adventures Of The Sponges, as well as 6 episodes of Season 2. History The Founding (1918-1929) Theinvisiblehotdog Incorporated was founded in 1918, but it was called Poofy Cat Animation at the time (1918 - 1941). It was an animation studio that made cartoons about sea sponges stuck in situations. It wasn't very popular, but in 1929, the pilot cartoon of Looney Tunes was created. It was named "Bosko The Talk-Ink Kid", and they helped co-create it. Big Money (1930-1938) In 1930, they announced the co-creation. People were very, very, ''very fond of it. They would give 10 cents for an autograph from Poofy, or rarely 50 cents for 5 autographs, so (as you might have expected) he accepted their offer, although the huge change from total bankruptcy to hundreds of moneybags would take quite a while. It took 1 year to get loads of money (1930-1931). From 1931 to 1933 they helped produce more cartoons. After his last cartoon, they moved to their normal sea sponge broadcasting from 1934 to 1938. People were not so fond of it anymore and demanded to get their money back for their autographs. The Shutdown (1938-1941) A day after the long demand, a huge pile of angry letters demanding the co-creation of Looney Tunes came. Poofy got into a fit of rage. He closed down the studio, leaving it abandoned. Rumors appeared everywhere. Poofy replied to letters about how happy the people were of the studio closing down with a letter back saying that they should think about what big things they were planning to do and how the plan got ruined. It took 3 years for them to finally read them and respond back nicely. The Month Of Begging (1941) A whole month covered everything with people pleading, even threatening to rob Poofy if he didn't reopen Poofy Cat Animation. He threatened back to not open it ever again and even rob them if they hated the studio. They never hated it again, and as a gift, he renamed the studio to Theinvisiblehotdog Incorporated. The Adventures Of The Sponges (1996) The Adventures Of The Sponges was created because in 1942, people were pleading to have a special series in 1996. It officialy ended its production of episodes in late 2001 because they wanted to let people have their own fun. So Long, Everyone (1997) In 1997, Poofy officially left Theinvisiblehotdog Incorporated. The Adventures Of The Sponges was canceled too, airing only 2 episodes. All the people that loved the show were outraged, and they would do anything to get the show back. They would give him gold. So he accepted the gold, and he got it for 16 years. He didn't air even one more episode, because he fooled them into thinking a special was going to air, and it was going to be in 100,000,000 parts. So he revealed the truth and left to another buisness, and the people wouldn't watch episodes by it. Plants And The Zombies (2013) Plants And The Zombies aired (and this is actually true), and so far there have been at least 3 viewers. Poofy then became friends with a two-tailed fox, a banana flavored gummy bear, a winter watermelon, and a neon ninja. Alteration Theinvisiblehotdog Gaming: Produces games and rates games not made by them. Category:Company Category:Theinvisiblehotdog